Boulevard de la Croisette
by SincerelyyYourss
Summary: The Gang finally shut down Xana, they graduated high school . They plan a trip to a beach resort in south France. Everything's going great until a natural disaster hits them , they wonder if it's natural at all. Is Xana the blame? Yumi's badly injured, through their differences, how far will he go to save her? UxY AxJ OxOc


Yea, I know I made another story and I havnt even updated my other ones, oh well :) lol but yea I will be updating a lot on this so you guys can expect more chapters and on my other stories as well.

This will have some pairings the usual

UlrichxYumi JeremyxAelita and maybe OddxOc but later on . It will center a lot on Yumi and Hiroki's relationship on family tho. No graphic stuff, some curse words here and there , nothing too serious. If there are any grammar errors, I'm sorry, again i write these on my iPhone. So ya...

Full summary: they finally shut down Xana, they graduated high school . They plan a trip to a beach resort in south France. Everything's going great until a natural disaster hits them , they wonder if it's natural at all. Is Xana the blame? Yumi's badly injured, through their differences, how far will he go to save his sister?

Ages:

Yumi:20

Ulrich:19

Odd:19

Aelita:18

Jeremy:18

Hiroki:14

Johnny:14

Boulevard de la Croisette

Chapter 1

"Yumi, Yumi are you ok?"

"..."

"Yumi, you need to stay awake , please."

"I'm...I'm trying ...my leg , hurts too much."

"Johnny, rip a piece of your shirt , so I can stop the bleeding around her thigh."

"...is she going to be ...ok ?"

"Yea , she is, she's gonna make it, were gonna make ."

He was in control now, he needed to be, such a big task for such a small human being. "We need to find some sort of shelter, and get help." He said sternly.

"Can you walk a little Yumi?"

"Yea, just help me get up will ya"

Out of all people, she finally need his help.

"Shit this hurts.." She bit her lip , she wouldn't let this break her.

"You sure you can walk?"

She knew she wouldn't make it .

"Yea , let's go."

20 minutes later-

"So where are the others?" Clenching her teeth, she felt her leg throbbing.

"Don't know, after the wave, we got separated , I'm guessing they could be around the hotel, or scattered who knows where."

"I wonder where IS the hotel now" said Johnny. He had grown over the last 3 years, puberty had struck in, he had a huge growth spurt,his voice was deep, real deep. And now more than ever, he wished Yumi was his, even if she was older than he was , he didn't care.

"I don't even see anything." Yumi sighed in frustration. She was getting tired . It hasn't been not even 30 minutes , her legs started giving in. She fell to her knees, on the muddy, what used to be pavement. "Ahhhh" , her wound hurt.

They heard Branches cracking from near by, they felt the ground tremble beneath them. "What's happening!" Yelled Johnny.

Out of the blue , he saw water, a lot of water, coming for them.

"Oh no, we need to move Now! " he pulled Yumi up and Johnny helped him move her. "Owwwww my leg! Stop please!"

He didn't dare look back, he didn't want to die. " Faster Johnny"!

They were too late.

"Go Now ! Run !" She demanded .

"We're not leaving you "

They all closed there eyes tight, and braced for impact.

Back at the Hotel

He opened his eyes, the sun beaming hard on his eyes, making his head throb. His head ached, his body was covered in dried blood stains, he had some scratches on his legs and arms. He touched his head gently with his fingertips. 'Great I'm bleeding' he looked at his surroundings. Everything was coming back to him. The beach , the pool, his friends , the wave. He stood up, his leg strained a little. He started to panic.

"ODD"

"JEREMY"

"AELITA"

He remembered. His heart pounding

"YUMI...WHERE ARE YOU!"

His voice cracking with every breath he took.

"HIROKI!"

There was nobody... Silence struck in .

He felt a hand in his back.

"Odd! , thank god your ok "

"Hey Buddy , yea I'm alright, my back hurts a little but I'm ok. I've found Aelita and Jeremy, there by that tree over there , we've been trying to find you for hours!"

"Where's Yumi! Is she with them.?"

Odd didn't say a word.

"Well!?" He was getting agitated.

"Well um no... We've been looking for her too, and you and Hiroki and Johnny. We only found you , we got three more to go, so let's get a move on , before the sun sets down."

"I can't believe it, she could be anywhere, her brother , it's all my fault ."

Was she dead?"

"No it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault, nobody knew this was going to happen. Relax Ulrich, I bet shes fine, she can take care of herself, maybe she's with Hiroki , we'll find her I can promise you that."

For once , Odd was serious.

Ulrich nodded.

"Ok...whatever it takes.

Yea short chapter , I'll make the other one longer, hope you liked it. Review please :)


End file.
